The Ascension of Brave Vesperia!
by Aquilon
Summary: Two years after the world was saved Brave Vesperia's leader goes through teenage angst and is tricked by old Raven into aiming for new heights. Now what do you get when you cross a Sadist Krityan, Tsundere Mage and Jealous Princess? Yuri x Harem?
1. The ambition of a guild leader

**The Ascension of Brave Vesperia!**

_This fiction is based after the events of Tales of Vesperia, This fiction is not what you can call serious. The plot isn't saving the world, it's just the normal life of Terca Lumieres' hero Yuri Lowell. However his normal life soon get's slightly distorted as Guild Leader Karol Capel decides to set massive aspirations for Brave Vesperia, to become one of the Five Master Guilds._

_To achieve this he sends his two best (and his only willing) subordinates on jobs of all kinds to promote the guild. All the while Yuri finds himself in a harem like situation, if you hadn't guessed, this is far from a normal life._

The Ambition of a Guild Master

The young leader of Brave Vesperia sat perplexed in his office. It had been two years since him and his comrades had helped saved the world from the Adephagos, back then he thought that his guild Brave Vesperia would become extremely famous. He was wrong, instead a single person became famous and that was Yuri Lowell his subordinate.

However that didn't mean that he originally held the desire to lead a massive guild. Originally he was content with leading a small guild with his close friends whom he had journeyed with. Yet that feeling of satisfaction had disappeared, it wasn't because he didn't like being the leader of his friends it was something much different.

"Nan" the love-struck teen mumbled.

Letting out a loud sigh Karol slumped onto the desk. Two years had passed and Karol still wasn't as close to Nan as his young heart wished. These desires to be with her often made him consider stupid things in a desperate attempt to appeal to her.

He remembered her saying she liked strong men when he fought her in the coliseum and ever since then he'd done everything he could to become stronger. He lifted weights to become more prolific at wielding his heavy weapons, he made sure to have a balanced diet and a lot of sleep to grow a tall and strong body. After the roaring contest in Dahngrest he even began to practice shouting louder, none of this in Karol's opinion seemed to impress her.

Karol in his depressed state was very susceptible to suggestions, especially from close friends this was something one particular friend of his exploited quite often.

"What's got you down champ?" a fatherly sounding voice asked in a curious tone.

That voice could only belong to one person.

"Raven when did you get here?" Karol asked in a monotonous voice not even bothering to look up to see if he was right.

The 'old man' and Ex-Imperial Knights Captain grinned and jumped down from the windowsill and into his bosses' office. "Oh I was just admiring the few local beauties who haven't fallen for my charm yet when all of a sudden I spotted young Karol in a sad state so naturally I came to see what was wrong" the shaggy haired man named Raven said in a voice that feigned concern.

Karol just sighed he swore he asked when he arrived not why he had arrived. Either way Karol didn't particularly mind Raven's arrival he would never tell the old man but he considered him to be a father figure.

"Now what's with that sigh? You're gonna make this old man cry" Raven told the teen in mock upset.

Karol sighed once more mulling over his teenager-problems ignoring the old man who really didn't need to know what was getting Karol down, but he had to give the lad the chance to admit it before he started embarrassing him.

Raven's mocking grin turned into a small smile as he walked up to the slumped guild leader and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Son there's a time in every man's life that he must take responsibility for his actions, if you did something to that lil' Nan and didn't take responsibility for it I don't think I could look at you the same way" Raven told the boy in an all-knowing tone.

Everything was silent for a moment before Raven felt the boy's shoulder suddenly shake violently. "What!" Karol screamed in anger diving up into a sitting position, the sudden movement knocking Raven off balance.

"W-w-what are y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-talking about? M-Me and Nan t-that's j-just crazy!" Karol stuttered it in a fit, to Raven it was like a blast from the past.

"Ah young love a bittersweet fleeting memory" Raven said dramatically not meaning a single word he said. Only saying it because he knew it would annoy Karol even more.

"S-Shut up! Me-me and N-Nan a-aren't like that!" Karol screamed at his 'tormentor' getting ready to pick up his Bravior sword in retaliation.

"Well kid you're doing a good job at foolin' me, the way you two love birds look at each other is just the same way all the women look at me" Raven joked before a sword came crashing downwards, missing him by inches.

"Next time I won't miss" Karol said stereotypically staring up at the old man who wasn't even a head taller than him, Karol had really grown the last two and half years but he was nowhere near Yuri's height.

"W-whoa kid calm it calm it, these old bones aren't as good as they used to be, you might really kill me!" Raven told the teen who didn't seem to look fazed by his melodramatic outburst.

Karol whose face was rather flushed was obviously embarrassed by Raven's comments, but one of them made him slightly curious.

Looking towards the floor Karol began to talk. "Y-you said the way m-me and N-Nan look at each other was like h-how women look at you, w-what did you mean?" Karol asked, his face still burning, Karol was what you would call a 'late bloomer' in regards to romance.

Raven who had regained his composure rather fast after having that giant sword nearly cleave him in half began to speak with a teasing grin on his face. "Well aint that obvious, the two of ya find each other irresistible. It aint just you kid whose doing the lookin'" Raven informed the young man.

At this statement Karol transcended the realm of colour and created an entire new shade of crimson. "R-really?" Karol asked the old man hopefully his previous animosity towards the man diminished and in its place was a goofy childish grin.

"Why the surprise I thought the two of ya were already an item" Raven asked in genuine confusion he thought the two had already gotten together after the events two years ago.

"What! No! I-I m-mean I don't see a-anything w-wrong with that it's j-just, w-we aren't like that" Karol stuttered in embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed about his feelings for Nan as he was a few years back as he'd already confessed his love for her in front of everyone in the shouting contest. What he was embarrassed about was the fact that he was talking about this stuff with Raven.

"Ohhhhhh" Raven said at the revelation. He wouldn't tell anyone but he felt a little guilty for teasing the hormone driven teen now.

After a long silence with a loud whistling wind added in just for dramatic effect (including tumbleweed) Raven broke the silence. "Why don't you just ask the girl out?" Raven asked the most straightforward question.

Instead of becoming embarrassed Karol seemed to be able to compose himself when answering. "She'd just say no, I mean I'm not strong like Clint and nor am I as brave, I'd stand no chance against him, Nan likes strong men, Clint is one of the strongest I know if I can't beat him, what chance do I have?" Karol confessed,

Raven felt like slamming his head on the wall at the boy's ignorance. Nan had already told him in a discreet manner of course that she had feelings for him but the boy could never capitalise on that. Instead of telling the boy straight out he decided on a different approach.

"Hmm you have a point there" Raven replied rubbing his hand on his stubble. "However Clint may be strong and brave but that isn't all that can be considered strong traits. The ability to lead a big guild shows strength as well, I'm sure Nan would be impressed, even awed by the strength you'd show" Raven told the boy who looked up at him with hopeful eyes, Raven knew his plan was working.

"If you just elevate this guild to its maximum potential, no not just that, far beyond it right to the top of the union on par with Altosk and Fortunes Market you would undoubtedly gain the inner and outer strength to show Nan how strong you are!" Raven told the boy is a dramatic, enthusiastic tone to draw him in, after all Raven was naturally charismatic.

"S-so if we make B-Brave Vesperia one of the five master guilds you think Nan will like me?" Karol asked the man, a flicker of childlike innocence in his eyes.

"_She already likes you" _Raven thought but he didn't voice it as it would fall on deaf ears, besides he also wanted to see Brave Vesperia become an elite guild, as it would increase his already extreme popularity with the women of Dahngrest.

"_I'd truly be irresistible" _Raven thought, however despite these horrible sounding motives Raven really was hoping it would help out Karol and Nan's relationship. _"If it just gives him the confidence to ask the girl again then it'll be worth it" _the old man thought with a small smile on his face.

"Of course you can trust Old Raven on this one" Raven told the young guild leader who seemed very appreciative towards him.

"Wait" Karol said quietly "how exactly does a guild become a master guild?" he asked the old man curiously who just smiled back at him all knowingly.

"Leave that to me my boy" Raven told the young guild leader with a massive grin. That effectively finished the conversation, so without wasting a moment's time Raven decided to return to what he was intending on doing which was teasing Karol.

"So I guess you're old enough for THE TALK" Raven said in a very amused voice as he watched Karol's eyes widen in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>(End Chapter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok no Yuri in this one nor his 'harem' which will consist of more than just the main females trust me I have a few other characters in mind, by the way I think I should warn you, some Shoujo-Ai (YuriLesbian) and maybe even some Shounen-Ai (Yaoi) may appear in this fiction.

There is going to be a lot of potential pairings, but if you want to vote for the pairing you are going to support please do it may impact where this story goes!

Decided Pairings so far!

Karol x Nan (Obviously)

-x-

I would appreciate** reviews **from those who enjoyed it and there will be more very soon, maybe even a little later on today (17th June 2011)

-Aquilon


	2. Life of a world's hero

**The Acension of Brave Vesperia – Chapter Two  
><strong>

Life of a world's hero

(In Zaphias the Royal Capital)

Yuri two years on was a man who never had a fixed location, he was known as the controversial 'hero' who saved the world from the Adephagos, he held the rank of Paladin within the empire for his services and he belonged to guild known as Brave Vesperia.

This didn't mean Yuri Lowell was a popular figure, on the contrary many people didn't think highly of Yuri for his status as a former criminal. It was also rumoured that his personality was far from pleasant. The thing people respected Yuri for was his strength which was rumoured to be on the level of the Commandant.

As the man sauntered through town with his loyal companion Repede at his side Yuri noticed the heads of many people turn. Some seemed like they were looking at a hero, others glared as if they were staring at a villain.

The glares were often from those who were unable to accept this new Blastia free society. The world had moved on and so had technology, with the genius' of old Aspio working on a Blastia alternative, known as a Mana Blastia.

These Mana Blastia were rather new and thus only few existed, the first created were Bodhi 'Mana' Blastia which still weren't fully developed, strike artes and the four main elements were enabled to users but healing artes and light and dark elemental spells were not.

The reason for the creation of Bodhi Mana Blastia also known as BMB's was to strengthen forces to repel the monsters until the mages of Old Aspio now Tarqaron could create fully functional Barrier Blastia which used Mana instead of Aer but those would take decades to create so BMB's were created first.

In the mean time humanity had to deal with monsters themselves, daily tasks such as getting water had been troublesome at first but people learnt to adapt. Strangely enough the destruction of Blastia helped sever some of the hatred amongst the social classes.

Other Mana Blastia were still being created, Yuri guessed that Barrier Blastia would be the last Blastia created maybe not at all due to the complexity of Blastia which left Yuri in a daze whenever he tried to understand them.

In general technology had regressed but was slowly being recreated in a healthier, more environmentally friendly way.

Yuri grinned as he stared up the large steps leading to the Royal Quarter, even from where he stood he could see the look of disgruntled nobles who suffered the most from the fall of Aer powered Blastia and this rage was commonly directed at him.

Yet it amused him that the nobles had to learn to do things themselves just like everyone else, it was an unexpected bonus of saving the world. Without caring for their glares and instead relishing in them, Yuri walked up the steps unperturbed; Repede at his side seemed to feel the same way as his master.

As they reached the top of those high steps, which were intended to represent how nobles were above all else, Yuri smirked as he did his best to lock eyes with as many nobles he could. The anger in their eyes was as clear as day, but they would never voice such thoughts. Most nobles are cowards after all.

"Mornin'" Yuri said in a seemingly mocking tone to a young noblewoman, removing his black fedora hat in a gentlemanly way just for fun. The woman herself looked at him with a mixture of disgust and hidden lust, for a commoner Yuri was very attractive.

Yuri tilted his head at her silence as nobles usually acted mildly courteous towards him out of obligation, sometimes to get in his good books, after all Yuri was the only man in the empire to hold the rank of Paladin, which was given to people who'd performed acts of gallantry and heroism whilst not being an official knight.

This rank was extremely hard to achieve it was even thought that a person who held the rank of Paladin had the influence of an Imperial Knight Captain, maybe even higher. Yuri didn't want to accept such a title and had to be tricked into it. However in situations like this it did bring him some amusement.

The woman realising she was being openly hostile towards Yuri decided to look away and walk off, this is what was regarded as mildly courteous for Yuri Lowell.

Knowing that his own presence had forced the woman to flee made Yuri feel some weird form of satisfaction, he didn't know if he found pleasure from them hating him or them openly doing as he wished without him saying so. In any case it wasn't good either way and this was one of the things that made people believe he had a bad personality.

Ignoring his worries about why he was finding such actions pleasurable Yuri headed towards his destination; Zaphias castle.

The castle was one of the symbols of Zaphias, along with the Imperial Knights Headquarters and the Royal Art Gallery that attracted tourists all year round. The first two were often closed to the public, so the fact that Yuri a commoner could walk in and out of the castle as he pleased was testament to his reputation as a hero.

That didn't mean knights were fine with letting him walk into the castle though as on some occasions the knights guarding the gates had been foes only a few years back.

"Well, Well, well I say!" shouted a hideously painful voice emphatically.

Yuri knew the source of that voice; he had to curse his luck that the tweedles were guarding the castle, they were so easy to deal with that it was painful.

"Oh great, tweedle A and tweedle B what are you guys doing guarding the castle, shouldn't more competent knights be doing that job?" Yuri taunted grinning happily as he watched the two tweedles twitch in unison.

"Will you stop saying that I say!" Adecor screamed in anger.

"What exactly is a tweedle anyway?" Boccos asked angrily.

For a short moment Yuri believed he was experiencing Déjà vu, when he remembered he got nearly the exact same reply from the two a few years back.

"Will you stand aside and let me through? I'm sure you two are aware that I can enter whenever I want" Yuri asked the two tweedles ignoring their outbursts completely.

The two tweedles twitched in unison once more, indeed it was correct, the one named Yuri Lowell had the rights to enter when he liked. The man was even granted the honour of having his own room. Well in Yuri's case it was more like forced into having a room.

"How do we know you're not some kind of imposter?" Boccos AKA Tweedle B asked trying his best to not let the man he disliked the most enter the castle.

"Yes, yes where is your proof I say!" Adecor AKA tweedle A demanded in response to his partner's remark.

Yuri who had proof of his identity could have ended this the easy way but he wanted to see if he could tease the two incompetents before doing so.

"Who would even want to impersonate a man like myself?" Yuri asked whilst shrugging his shoulders and sighing dramatically.

The two knights froze slightly, Boccos steadied his spear which had slouched slightly, then all of a sudden he stomped the shock causing the visor on his helmet to fall down.

"Yuri Lowell holds the rank of Paladin, there are many people who would try and use this as a way of getting into the castle!" Boccos told Yuri triumphantly; indeed it was a very viable excuse.

Yuri smirked at this slightly tauntingly.

"So you say this Yuri Lowell is man respectable enough to have rights to enter the castle at will? Wow how impressive!" Yuri asked the two in mock amazement, they'd have to agree or they'd be back at step one.

The two tweedles twitched once more, Yuri noticed they were getting quite good at doing that.

"O-of course I-I s-say!" Tweedle A replied reluctantly. "P-Paladin Yuri Lowell is a man to be respected, n-nothing like an i-imposter like you... I say!" Adecor told the man reluctantly, he did believe Yuri's title demanded respect but as a person he did not deserve respect in Adecor's eyes.

At this Yuri let out a light laugh and fingered his pocket when he found what he was looking for he grinned and showed them proof of identity. The proof was an elaborate star shaped badge coloured gold with a small ruby in its centre. It was awarded to those who have gained the rank of Paladin and thus caused the two tweedles to twitch so hard that Yuri swore it would give them a permanent twitch.

"I never knew you guys respected me so much" Yuri told the two with a mocking grin on his face.

The two knights stood stunned, rooted to the spot, Yuri had played them for fools like always and it hurt their pride, real bad.

Whilst the two stood paralyzed Yuri walked between them and opened the castles doors on his own and entered the castle with Repede still at his side.

As he entered the large castle he noticed one of the butlers giving him a look asking "would you like me to inform Lady Estellise of your arrival?" to which Yuri merely nodded before heading towards the room which was officially his room, which was located only across the hall from Flynn's room.

He knew it was a way to keep an eye on him, after all Flynn wouldn't be able to hide any more acts of vigilantism from Yuri, so he made sure Yuri had a place at the castle for when he was in Zaphias, it annoyed Yuri slightly that Flynn had to monitor him like a little kid.

Knowing the place like the back of his hand Yuri strode through the halls confidently not taking any longer than two minutes to reach his room. As he entered he noted how his previous room above the inn in the lower quarter paled in comparison, which would be an obvious fact since this room was inside a castle.

The room itself was similar to Flynn's in regards to the decor, the colour scheme was different though instead of a mixture of blues and whites it was black and reds. He did however have some minor changes, one of these was the walls which had a variety of weapons hung from it each kept for sentimentality reasons.

On the wall hung Claiomh Solais which he gained from Hank, Last Fencer which he got from Duke and Vesperia 2nd the weapon made by Rita Mordio, next to that was an empty wall hanging which he put Second Star onto, he was going to be in Zaphias for only a day but he didn't expect that he'd need his weapons, his Garm Fang was enough for now.

Another small difference was a small bed which was in the corner, specially designed for Repede who had taken quite the shine to it, deciding to rest in it whenever he could.

Yuri followed his friend's example and after quickly removing his dirty top threw himself onto the bed like a little kid, he just loved the feel of the beds in the castle, even if it was far from what he actually deserved.

As he led back on his comfy bed he heard a knock at his door and instinctively called out "come in" completely forgetting that he was half naked, seriously it was like something you heard in some cheap old softcore porn, where coincidentally a woman with the hots for the man would enter and they would get it on.

Hearing the voice the person at the door entered to see Yuri lying on the bed with his eyes closed and topless, sad to say it was a little too much for the poor persons brain. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuri!" squeaked the young pink haired princess, face bright red and hands covering her eyes.

"Oh hey Estelle I guess the butler told you I had arrived huh?" he asked not feeling remotely self conscious in his current predicament, heck he didn't even know Estelle was freaking out.

"Y-Yes, ahem, yes he did" Estelle replied still slightly nervous, she remedied this by not even looking at Yuri instead at the wall that became increasingly interesting for Estelle. "H-however I-I didn't think y-you'd be so bold Yuri, I-I mean umm, did you plan this or something?" Estelle asked frantically.

Yuri not understanding what she was on about sat up and walked over to the frazzled princess shaking her a little. "What are you talking about Estelle?" he asked turning her around so she was facing him directly.

Now in front of Estelle's eyes was a perfect body. Well toned and not overly muscular, she felt compelled to reach out and touch it, but she didn't have the courage nor the sense of mind to do so, instead she just went bright red, like a tomato.

Yuri spotting her line of vision looked down to see himself topless and unlike what a hero from some kind of comic, Yuri shrugged it off and went to fetch his shirt, quickly putting it on to prevent any further embarrassment from Estelle.

"_She is a princess after all, I doubt she really has much experience witnessing people without clothes on" _Yuri thought sympathetically, yet at the same time he scanned his brain for a reply which would get a cute reaction out of her.

"You know I wouldn't have minded if you touched it you know" Yuri said ambiguously as he heard a small thud, apparently the princess had passed out; Yuri however was disappointed with the reaction hoping for something a little cuter.

30 minutes later

Estelle woke up to find herself lying on Yuri's bed, she tried to recall what happened but it was a little hazy.

"Ah so you're awake, for a moment I thought you were a goner" Yuri said in a serious voice intending to scare her a little.

"W-what happened?" she replied in fright.

"You just collapsed, you stopped breathing and the only option was to perform CPR!" he told her in a deadly serious tone, the kind of voice which always sounded truthful.

Blushing a little Estelle put her fingers to her lips "w-well i-if there wasn't any other way" she mumbled wishing she was awake instead.

"However it was a false alarm so in the end all I had to do was let you rest" Yuri finished, shattering Estelle's hopes, she pouted a little in response.

"_Now that's the kind of expression I wanted to see"_ he thought feeling satisfied.

After Yuri's speech everything went quiet and Estelle racked her brain trying to find a suitable conversation. "So why are you back in Zaphias Yuri? Are you planning on staying a little longer this time?" she asked.

"_Please say yes" _her mind screamed but Yuri quickly knocked down those hopes.

"Actually it's quite the opposite, I doubt I'll be in Zaphias much for the next year or so" Yuri replied sounding slightly depressed as he said it, the revelation was quite upsetting for Estelle.

"W-why?" Estelle cried out as if her lover was telling her that he wouldn't be returning.

Yuri actually didn't know Estelle had feelings for him, he often took most of her concerns and her reactions as either her being a naturally kind person or embarrassment, never did he think she might like him.

This meant Yuri often said stupid things, or did stupid things that gave her hope that their relationship was something more than friendship, but at this moment in time it really wasn't.

"Karol revealed some plan for Brave Vesperia and since I'm one of the main members I have to go along with it, to be honest it's quite a good idea" Yuri said tiredly.

"What exactly is this plan?" Estelle asked.

Yuri sighing in response decided to tell her the entire story.

Flashback: Dahngrest

As Yuri entered the guild city of Dahngrest he waved to a few people whom he'd became accustomed with ever since becoming a member of Brave Vesperia. To him Dahngrest was extremely similar to Zaphias' Lower Quarter this allowed him to feel relaxed and at ease around the people.

In general Yuri had made quite a few like-minded friends ever since he became part of Brave Vesperia, one of these people was much to his surprise Clint of the Hunting Blades, for some reason once they removed Entelexeia from the equation the two hit it off quite well.

However that was a completely irrelevant matter to the one at hand. First of all he had to report to his guild master that he had successfully delivered twenty five bunny ears to a general store in Heliord, seriously he looked like some weird psycho when he entered the store with twenty five pairs of bunny ears in a sack.

Guild Headquarters for Brave Vesperia was actually the old Blood Alliance building, for Brave Vesperia it was perfect, that's because the price was extremely cheap. As Yuri walked through the door, he spotted some of the few new members of Brave Vesperia lazing around.

As the new members spotted him they suddenly all stood up, as if they were knights, addressing their commanding officer. Yuri however ignored them and walked up the stairs at the far end of the room, after all he didn't know them, why did he have to act friendly?

As he arrived on the second floor he strode over to the guild masters room and walked in without knocking. "Hey boss, I completed the bunny ear request you won't believe the looks I rece-" Yuri joked until he noticed Judith and Raven also in the room.

"Having some kind of party?" Yuri joked, knowing full well that wasn't the case, mainly because Judith was sitting down and Raven had a serious look on his face.

"Yup, real fun party, wanna join in?" Raven joked back. Making the guild leader who sat at his desk twitch slightly, not happy that he was interrupted.

"Why not?" Yuri said sarcastically, before placing himself down on a nearby seat. As he crossed a leg over his knee, Yuri realised that he was probably interrupting some important meeting, despite this he didn't particularly mind.

"Ooh, I'd prefer to hear about this bunny ear mission of yours" Judith cooed, turning to Yuri with a sly smile, irritating Karol in the process. It seemed that with Yuri's sudden interruption, everything had been derailed.

"Well, it all began with this request I got in Heliord" Yuri played along, it was the last straw for Karol though, who slammed the desk in anger, surprising Yuri slightly. "Whoa, what's up boss, you seem to be angrier, let me guess, Nan troubles?" Yuri asked making the angry guild master flush red, Yuri wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but he assumed it was the latter.

"Uhh..." Karol mumbled, feeling confused how Yuri's arrival had thrown his entire meeting off track.

"Well that's part of the problem" Raven intervened for the guild leader who screamed 'Hey!' in protest, making the old man laugh. "But the real reason everyone here, bar you, is because the boss has a very important message he wants to tell us, you were going to be informed afterwards of course" Raven said, taking control of the situation, as was the job of the second in command when the leader wasn't able to.

"Oh I see" Yuri said, not feeling offended that he was going to be told last, "well before we continue" Yuri said before removing a small bag from his hip, "here" he said as he chucked it over to Karol.

"What's this?" Karol asked stunned.

"Just payment for the job, man I got like double the pay, apparently getting red bunny ears is quite a challenge, I don't see why though, after all, they were only bloodstained" Yuri said grossly making Raven shiver and Judith smile.

"Sounds like fun" Judith quipped making Raven and Karol pale slightly, if Yuri was to be honest, he felt a little disturbed himself.

"So, how about you let me in on what I've missed captain" Yuri told his guild master, who seemed to have gotten over his intrusion.

"Well, to be honest we haven't said anything yet, Judith only arrived ten minutes before you, and getting her to stay was a tough task, apparently she has a 100 man-melee booked for later on tonight, with Ba'ul's help the trip won't even take four hours, but she really wanted to get there early" Karol said in an exasperated tone.

"That's good" Yuri said, happy that he didn't have to hear a brief review of events. "So, a big plan right, what have you got in mind captain?" Yuri asked with a grin.

"I'm wondering that as well, could we get on with the meeting, I'd hate to miss my tournament" Judith said in a soft voice, she wasn't angry that she was being held back, regardless of how it sounded.

"Well" Karol started nervously, before turning to Raven who gave him a reassuring nod, making Karol smile. "Ahem, well as you probably know, the Blood Alliance was recently removed from the Union, this means that the five master guilds are one guild short" Karol said the obvious making Judith and Yuri nod in unison.

"Well, I got around to thinking, that maybe, just maybe, we could fill that position" Karol said childishly, before continuing though Yuri interrupted.

"Wait, aren't only ridiculously large guilds part of the five master guilds, we aren't like that Karol, we don't even have a main purpose, not that it matters" Yuri objected slightly, he wasn't against the idea, but it was unrealistic.

"Y-yeah I know, but just wait a minute will ya" Karol asked, Yuri in response nodded. "Well, this whole purpose thing has been bothering me you know" Karol said surprising Judith and Yuri, but not Raven who was already well informed.

"So I got to thinking, what will Brave Vesperia do?" Karol posed the question, but before Judith, or Yuri could say anything sarcastic he continued. "Do justice and punish the unjust" Karol spoke the creed of the guild.

"Justice is something that Brave Vesperia could do, no not just justice; we could become the support of the Union. How about we become a guild which works towards keeping peace between the guilds, resolving inter-guild problems and keeping the Union safe, we could become a guild which is able to solve disputes, and deal with criminals which have been deemed dangerous by the Union, the Don gave his life because of inter-guild problems, we could help stop that" Karol said intelligently, obviously having discussed it with Raven prior.

Judith and Yuri were stunned, truly stunned. "W-what do you say?" Karol asked nervously, making the two wise-crackers jump slightly.

"It's quite good... no really good" Yuri said stunned, it was like his perfect guild... though it did sort of remind him of his vigilante days.

"I have to agree, but" Judith said before dropping a bombshell. "How would we actually do this, I mean we'd need permission from the Union for such a thing, right, I mean otherwise we are kind of like Yuri, you know, vigilantes" Judith said what was echoing in Yuri's mind.

"Ah about that, we wouldn't get involved in disputes unless the guilds themselves wanted it, besides criminals often get bounties, we could start there. I'm sure if we do well, lot's of guilds will ask for our services, dealing with problems in guilds is hard work, so specialists would be valued" Raven interjected. "Though if we do need permission, I'm sure I can convince Harry to validate our guild" Raven assured them.

"So, does that answer all questions?" Karol asked, with the intention of continuing, once Judith and Yuri nodded he smiled. "Well, for this to work I've done some thinking" Karol said, Yuri so wanted to say something sarcastic but he didn't. "First of all there would be many different responsibilities for this to work, negotiations would be needed for guild disputes, combat divisions, interrogation divisions and of course intelligence divisions to understand individual guild laws so we don't end up breaking guild laws when we assist guilds, as well as gaining information on situations" Karol said, as if he was discussing a master plan.

"So I decided, Raven will be head of the negotiations division, Yuri would be in charge of the combat division and Judith would be in charge of the interrogation division, whose job would be to interrogate captured criminals. I think Judith would enjoy that job" Karol said making Yuri scoff slightly, this in turn made Karol grin.

In this moment Raven took charge. "Well as you can see for now these titles of ours will be in name only, after all, we don't have many members. If we want to achieve the goal of becoming a master guild we have to fulfil some parameters" Raven said calmly.

"First of all we noticed that all the master guilds had some city under their control, at some point in time, the only master guild exempt from this is Ruin's Gate, whose constant moving around prevented this, Blood Alliance used to own Caer Bocrum, the Soul Smiths used to have a base in Temza before the war, Fortunes Market has Capua Torim, and of course Altosk has Dahngrest" Raven said making Yuri yawn slightly.

"So for us to make ourselves look serious we need a city, besides Dahngrest to be our main base of operations?" Judith asked, seemingly interested.

"Oh, right you are Judith darlin'" Raven replied dramatically before clearing his throat. "We would need a lot of support for that, but for now let's put having a city on the back seat, we have a plan for that but first we need to increase our fame" Raven declared, making Yuri raise an eyebrow.

"To do that I assume we will fulfil requests, mainly ones involving the capture of criminals?" Yuri asked.

"Well, not only that, I think we should try and help guilds resolve their disputes whenever we can. However I don't think you are suited for that Yuri, nor you Judith, so we'll let Raven deal with that" Karol told the two, who weren't offended in the slightest.

"Yet I think we should also deal with other requests, mainly from other guilds, this is because if we are able to assist guilds in their every day operations we'll seem more trustworthy, which would make accepting us easier" Raven interjected, making Yuri nod again.

"This will also make us more famous, increasing the amount of recruits for Brave Vesperia, this will be important for our plans, our first objective is to gain fame and support from other guilds, that is your job Yuri, and yours as well Judith" Karol said, obviously getting swept up in the enthusiasm, which made him slightly forget his ulterior motive, which was to make Nan like him.

"At the same time, the boss and I will work towards getting the guild certified by the Union, and gaining high profile support, this will increase the possibilities of us getting a city, I guess" Raven said enthusiastically, imagining all the girls of Dahngrest admiring him, the second-in-command of Brave Vesperia.

"So that's it, from now on I want you and Judith to work together, I think you should pick out a job at Union Headquarters, try and find a good job, which is a request from another guild if you can" Karol told Yuri who smiled.

"_He's become quite mature" _Yuri thought before grinning. "Sure thing captain" he said as he turned to Judith, "what about you Judy?" he asked the beautiful Krityan.

"I have no objections" she said in a tone that was masking excitement.

"Great, that's the end of the meeting, maybe you should go look for the job now" Karol suggested before standing up and turning around to look out the window, where he spotted a petite, brown haired girl with a boomerang like blade on her back, making him blush slightly.

Knowing that they were no longer needed Judith and Yuri left the room, with the aim of finding a job.

-End Flashback-

"Wow" Estelle sighed, before jealously began to well up inside her, at the thought of Yuri and Judith working together. "Will you and Judith be working together... alone?" Estelle asked hesitantly, Yuri's nod made her pale.

"That's not fair!" Estelle cried out, sounding upset.

"What's not fair?" Yuri asked with a small yawn, an action that Estelle found undeniably cute.

"Umm..." Estelle mumbled searching desperately for a good reply, when she couldn't think of one she sighed. "Nothing" she muttered feeling upset.

"Hey, what's with the sad face, don't tell me you're going to miss me whilst I'm away from Zaphias?" Yuri asked suggestively, obviously it was a joke and had no true meaning behind it, but in the end it made Estelle flustered anyway.

"Of course I will!" she screamed before turning bright red, Yuri smiled at this and laughed softly, assuming she meant that she would miss him, like how a friend would miss a friend when they are going away.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to return sometimes, perhaps I can even take you with us on a few jobs, if the mighty Flynn would allow that" Yuri suggested, making Estelle's eyes light up in an instant.

"Really, oh that would be so great Yuri, thank you!" Estelle cried happily, thinking that he meant she would be accompanying him on all his jobs, and saying some was just a way of beating around the bush.

"Well, well aren't you enthusiastic" Yuri said as he watched the princess giggle to herself slightly, this action made him blush ever so slightly, to hide this he rolled over and buried his face in his covers. "I'm feeling a little tired, do you mind if I get some rest Estelle?" Yuri asked the princess who obliged happily before skipping out of the room.

"Sweet dreams Yuri" she said as she entered the hallway, she then skipped to her room, she had to pack after all!

* * *

><p>(End Chapter)<p>

Wow It's been a long time, strangely enough this idea for Brave Vesperia only came into my head recently, I hope you liked it, I will be continuing with this fiction from now on.

Planned Pairings/Potential Pairings current list (in accordance to chapter)

Karol x Nan (obviously)

Yuri x Estelle

Yuri x Judith

-x-

Reviews would be appreciated

-Aquilon (October 15th 2011)


	3. Knight Woman

The Ascension of Brave Vesperia! Chapter Three

Hey guys, most of my reviews are asking for a Yuri Sodia pairing, now I wish to cater to this for you, but it won't be the main pairing. Even if no Yuri x Sodia moments appear in the near future, I will keep your words in mind and perhaps it'll come up sooner. Now the Yuri x Kaufman did sound interesting but I have a more interesting pairing for her, which is quite tortuous for another person.

Finally I must say, I do prefer Flynn x Sodia :S

**Knight Woman**

Once Yuri awoke from his 'nap' he discovered that his attempts to mask his reddened face actually resulted in him sleeping until night-time. This was particularly annoying to the young hero, because he knew he'd just wasted his one day of rest before having to go on a multitude of jobs.

"This sucks, now I'm going to be up all night" Yuri complained as he turned to see his faithful partner Repede, sleeping soundly. "Don't tell me he's been out all day as well" Yuri muttered in surprise as he got off the bed.

"Hey, Repede, wake up" Yuri told his dog as he shook to canine, who growled in response, ready to bite, that is until he saw Yuri's face, at which he went silent. "Ha, sorry for waking you Repede, but it's kind of boring being on your own" he told the dog who seemed to accept his excuse before getting up and stretching out his body.

"It's strange though, I wonder why Estelle didn't wake me" Yuri said out loud, something Repede was thinking as well, though it was in the thought of 'why didn't that clingy girl 'attack' me in my sleep to wake us up?', if you couldn't tell, Repede didn't think very highly of the pink haired princess.

However all Repede could do was a curious growl, making Yuri laugh a little as he went over to his wall. "I think Claiomh Solais for today" he murmured as he took the sword off the wall. "Maybe I can annoy some Knights on duty" he suggested mischievously with a broad smile.

Repede who seemed to find the suggestion quite interesting ran to his master's side as the man left the room. The two used to do this all the time and it had permanently etched itself in the memory of the loyal canine.

Using their expert sneaking skills which they had both honed over the years, the pair successfully got out of the castle without being noticed, or so they thought. As the pair walked out of the main gates of the castle, a familiar voice caught Yuri's attention stopping him instantly.

"Yuri Lowell" the person said coldly and the sound of a sword being drawn was heard. For a split second Yuri considered running, but he knew this person would continue to pursue him everywhere; it was no use trying to escape.

"Here to stab me again?" Yuri said in a mocking tone making the woman behind him flinch, the sound of someone shaking was heard, he knew he had her rattled.

"Don't say that so loudly!" the woman scolded. It was true, this woman Sodia Valeria had stabbed Yuri Lowell before in the past, and was the reason for his disappearance atop the Enduring Shrine of Zaude.

Her short brown/dirty blonde hair was braided on one side, her eyes were a beautiful violet and underneath one of these eyes was a small beauty spot. Sodia was seen as quite beautiful but her harsh exterior often drove people away from her, Yuri understood these people, after all Sodia was crazily obsessed with his best friend.

"Oh right" Yuri replied a small smirk on his face, "sorry about that" he apologised, the action surprised Sodia who sheathed her sword warily.

"What are you doing out at this time Lowell" she said harshly, glaring into the back of his head as if she was trying to burn a hole into it.

"Taking a midnight stroll under the stars" Yuri said sarcastically, it was partly true. After all he was intending of strolling under the stars _whilst _taunting knights, knocking a few unconscious and generally having fun the typical Yuri way, also known as fighting.

"You need your sword for that do you?" she asked suspiciously, she'd calmed down relatively enough, she wasn't going to stab him now. That would just make her a criminal like Yuri, not that she had any right to call anyone a criminal.

"Ah you caught me" Yuri said sarcastically once again. "I was planning on doing some training, I slept all day you know" he said as he stretched him arms, cracking his shoulders a little to add some emphasis to his claims.

"I don't particularly care for your games Lowell" Sodia said harshly again.

"_Sheesh what is with this girl" _Yuri thought tiredly, he had never met anyone more stubborn than himself in his life, well besides Flynn. His intention was just to fight a few knights, but no Sodia had to arrive at the worst time, just like always.

Sighing slightly, Yuri turned around to look at the woman for the first time, causing Sodia to flinch slightly and jump back a pace to increase the gap between them. Her reasoning was that if the man was about to attack her, she'd be better of being further away.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked the woman who was gripping the hilt of her sword anxiously. After all she was always suspicious of Yuri Lowell.

Sodia didn't reply.

Yuri felt like laughing as it was the only response that he felt was suitable to the situation. What had he done to annoy her so much, sure he was friends with Flynn but she was too much at times. Sighing once more Yuri covered his eyes with his hand. He had to think of a way out of this situation, he'd surely be thrown in jail if he mentioned his real intentions, but he still wanted to beat on a few knights.

"How about you?" Yuri piped up pointing at Sodia who raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" she squeaked confusedly, not understanding what the black haired man meant.

"Training" Yuri said with a small smile. "I'm sure you've sparred a few times with Flynn so how about you step it up a notch?" Yuri goaded, playing on Sodia's respect for her beloved commandant.

"You've got a lot of nerve" Sodia said, sounding slightly impressed, but more pissed than anything. "Alright then Lowell" she agreed with a small menacing smile, it was at this moment that Yuri saw slightly past her cold exterior and into Sodia's true self.

"Let me guess" Yuri said with a taunting smile. "You'll make me eat my words?" he finished making Sodia laugh slightly, it wasn't an amused laugh, it was more like an annoyed chuckle.

"Exactly" she confirmed and walked past him and into the main street, which was wide enough for a one on one spar. Yuri understanding her for the first time followed as did Repede.

"You sure you want to fight in the streets, what if someone sees us?" Yuri asked the woman who stared back at him with a cool expression.

"That won't happen, nobles don't leave their homes at night ever since the barrier Blastia disappeared" Sodia informed the man who raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed at her judgement.

"Interesting" Yuri said to himself with a small grin.

"Don't get any funny ideas Lowell, if I or anyone else for that matter catches you marauding around the Royal Quarter you know what'll happen" Sodia warned as she drew her sword quickly, her excitement was visible, even if she looked as cold as ever.

"Fine then, but don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a woman" Yuri said as he flung the sheath of Claiomh Solais to the side recklessly, the bright silver sword gleamed under the street lanterns.

"Heh just you wait Lowell" Sodia said in a mix of excitement and contempt as she dashed towards him at lightning pace, slightly surprising Yuri.

"_She's fast!" _he thought in shock as Sodia closed the gap in mere milliseconds, her running speed was on par with Flynn, Yuri wasn't expecting that. No parameters had been set on how they would conduct their 'training' so Yuri had to make sure he didn't let her touch him, he didn't know how far she would go, that's the problem when training with real swords, but it also makes it more enjoyable.

Being caught by surprise Yuri had no choice but to dodge the woman's attack as he hadn't the time to adjust himself to block efficiently. As the imperial knight sword came crashing downwards, Yuri rolled to the side and got to his feet instantly, backstepping a few times to widen the gap.

Sodia however didn't plan on giving up so easily and followed his movements, intending to never let him get a chance to fight back; she knew all too well that despite his attitude, Yuri could match even Flynn.

Another slash, this time horizontally made Yuri backstep again, she followed up with a downwards slash which he dodged once again, it was infuriating to the woman. _"How fast is he?" _she truly wondered as she thrust her sword forward.

Seeing this Yuri sidestepped agilely as he brushed away her sword with his Garm Fang causing her to stumble. His eyes glistened as he saw his window of opportunity, which he made sure to capitalise on.

As Sodia stood off-guard, Yuri stepped inside and powerfully crashed his sword into hers with a precise attack to the underside of her blade. The force was powerful enough to send the weapon flying from her grip and across the paved floor of the Royal Quarter.

Sodia not one to give up easily bit her lower lip in frustration as she saw the black-haired former criminal step closer and closer to her. She thought of diving for her sword, but that wouldn't win her the match. She had completely underestimated him and she'd admit that, but she still wasn't going to give up.

Yuri grinned he was sure he'd won the match, expecting Sodia to be like most nobles who once they knew they were bested would step down, he should have known better from previous experiences with the woman.

As he pointed his sword down at her he thought he won but the smirk on Sodia's face said otherwise. "What are you" Yuri began to question as he saw Sodia swing her leg which collided with the face of Yuri's sword, sending the man's sword flying as well.

Before Yuri had a chance to react to what was happening, Sodia had already gotten into a crouching position and jumped up, head butting Yuri under his chin sending him crashing onto his back, making him grunt as he landed.

"Thought you wouldn't go easy on me?" Sodia mocked as she approached the man whose head was spinning from the impact.

"I'm not!" Yuri replied as Sodia climbed on top of him and punched him in the jaw. _"Damn she punches hard" _he thought as he felt blood fill his mouth.

"Then why didn't you finish me when you had the chance?" Sodia said as she pulled back her fist.

"I don't kill good people" Yuri shouted back angrily stunning Sodia momentarily which gave Yuri a chance to use his strength to knock Sodia off him.

Now the tables were turned, he climbed on top of her and paid her back for the punch, giving her one with his sword hand, he didn't want to impale her with his Garm Fang after all. She too, much like Yuri grunted from the punch she received.

Feeling that he'd paid her back he got to his feet, surprising Sodia even more. "Besides we were just sparring" he informed the woman, who'd obviously gotten caught up in the fight a little too much.

The words were a slight wound to her pride, as was his reluctance to hit her a second time. "Hmph" the woman huffed as she got to her feet and picked up her sword, she was furious. "Then let us continue" Sodia offered in an angry tone.

"Sure" Yuri replied and picked up his sword, ready to resume the spar. "No killing" Yuri added making the woman nod before charging at him again.

(Scene Change)

After a few hours of sparring, Yuri felt a small amount of respect for the female knight. If anything her stamina was amazing, he guessed it came from travelling the world with Flynn. Over the course of their spars, Sodia never won but she had come close on multiple occasions, making him wonder how she hadn't made captain yet, surely she was more competent than someone like Cumore.

As the two sat panting Sodia smirked. She too had learnt about her nemesis, Yuri was strong, unbelievably so. He possessed natural talent with a sword which was obviously taken further by hours of strenuous practice. It earned her respect, but it didn't mean she thought of him any differently.

"You should probably visit Estelle when she wakes up, her healing removes small wounds like these without any problems" Yuri suggested to the female knight who was sitting slouched against a lamp-post.

"Silence Lowell" Sodia warned making Yuri smirk.

"Fair enough" Yuri replied, taking delight in her glare, after all she had _just_ told him to be quiet. "Well thanks to you I'm tired enough to get some more sleep" Yuri told the woman who raised an eyebrow. "Thanks" he offered before turning to Repede. "Let's go boy" he told the dog who'd been spectating the entire time.

As the two walked through the main gates of the castle Sodia smirked a little to herself and got to her feet. Maybe she would take his advice.

(Scene change)

Yuri woke up to feeling like crap. His face was swollen and his stomach was bruised, he noted that he really shouldn't piss Sodia off unless he was face to face with her. He should have known that anyway, after all he was stabbed by her in the past.

Yuri just lay in his bed lazily, he knew that Judith would be arriving soon but he just couldn't be bothered to move, the previous night having taken more out of him than he had expected. "How did I exhaust a day's worth of energy in the space of two hours?" he asked himself as he felt something nuzzle his hand.

Looking to his side, Yuri spotted Repede at the side of the bed. "Morning Repede" Yuri said to the dog who looked sleepy, after all, Yuri may have expended all of his energy, but Repede had done nothing.

As Yuri pet Repede he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he called out, and in response he heard the door open, Yuri didn't turn around to see who it was though.

"Lowell" a voice called out making Yuri flinch.

"Sodia?" Yuri asked dubiously rolling over to see Sodia standing at the door, her injuries healed, next to her was Estelle who was blushing slightly at Yuri's half naked form. After all Yuri slept in his boxers nothing else.

"I brought the princess to heal your wounds" Sodia said with a hint of pride, after all she caused those wounds.

Yuri just looked at her with wide eyes, _"is she being c-considerate?" _he thought feeling perplexed, the knight understood this instantly, Estelle not so much since she was covering her flushed face with her hands.

"Don't take it the wrong way Lowell" Sodia said as she shifted her eyes to the side. "I'm just paying you back" she finished, this made sense to Yuri. With that said Sodia turned around, "have a good day Lowell" and with that she disappeared, not before bidding the princess a good day as well.

"What's going on here?" Yuri said out loud making the princess laugh slightly.

Still hiding her face in her hands, Estelle answered for the confused man. "Miss Sodia came to me this morning, she told me that you two had been training" Estelle said, her voice turning slightly bitter at the word 'training', Yuri failed to notice this.

"She told me that you had injuries too so she accompanied me here" Estelle continued before whispering, "She didn't have to", Yuri didn't hear this though.

"Let me get ready" Yuri told the princess who probably wouldn't look at him whilst half-naked, just as he was about to go fetch his shirt the princess stopped him.

"N-no, it's alright" Estelle wavered as she walked into the room unsteadily, Yuri wasn't sure how he should respond, his options were, sarcastic, teasingly or normal, to be honest all of them were tempting.

"Are you sure Estelle?" Yuri questioned with a small smirk, Estelle swallowed slightly and nodded as she approached his bedside.

"Y-yes" she told him as she removed her hands completely from her face to see Yuri smiling at her making her face go bright red, she began to shake slightly, but she remained firm, Yuri found this unbelievably cute so he couldn't respond.

She surveyed his injuries and noticed swelling on his jaw, a black eye and something that seemed like a bite mark. _"Wait a bite mark?" _Estelle thought in confusion and slight sadness, what in the world was he doing?

She saw him wince slightly and move a hand to his abdomen, this made her swallow once again. "Y-Yuri, c-c-could you remove the b-b-bedsheets" she stuttered making the man laugh softly and nod, slowly removing the sheets from his stomach making sure not to remove them from below the waist.

His toned body was bruised quite heavily which made Estelle gasp, though to be honest, Sodia had worse injuries. "Does anything else hurt?" Estelle asked the man as she stretched out her hand to touch his abdomen, sighing dreamily when she felt the contours of his abs.

Wincing slightly, Yuri shook his head. "No, just this and my face" Yuri admitted, but Estelle didn't completely hear him, she was entranced right now.

As she stroked the muscles she gently applied healing artes, only she, who could use magic without any form of Blastia could use healing magic now, but it wouldn't be too long until the mages created more efficient BMB's.

Yuri felt the pain gradually subside, when Estelle finished she hesitantly removed her hand and giggled slightly, face still flushed. Afterwards she moved onto to healing his face, her gentle touches quickly healed the man, leaving him sitting on the bed without a single scratch. "Thanks Estelle" Yuri said appreciatively as Estelle pulled her hand away.

"You're welcome" she replied with a bright smile making Yuri's face heat up, only slightly though.

"Hey Estelle, I'd love to continue talking but could you leave the room for a minute, I'd like to get dressed" Yuri asked the woman who nodded and walked to the door unsteadily, head still light as a feather; she was absolutely giddy right now.

Yuri quickly got to his feet and looked down at Repede who was staring at him accusingly. "What?" he question the dog who looked away, Yuri was sure that Repede was laughing at him.

Scratching his neck slightly as he walked to the wardrobe, Yuri grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which just had to be his Paladin uniform. Sighing slightly Yuri wanted to put the outfit back in, but it wasn't like his other clothes were suitable either.

He possessed an outfit that he referred to as 'tank top lover', an outfit that made him look like an assassin which he called his 'dark enforcer' uniform. A weird costume from when he performed in a play on Nam Cobanda Isle which he dubbed 'the improvisionist' and a classic knight uniform which was forced onto him by Drake Dropwart.

"It's only temporary until my clothes get washed" he muttered as he turned to his classic black jacket and trousers. "... And re-sewn" he finished as he noticed the tears all over it.

Wasting no time Yuri dressed in the black, gold and grey outfit, it was far too classy for his tastes. He preferred things much simpler, but if he was honest, this was probably his second most simple outfit.

He then quickly put his hair into the ponytail he wore with this specific outfit. Once finished he quickly opened his wardrobe and pulled out one of the many other weapons he owned, often or not he kept them because they went with his outfit, Yuri was weird like that.

The weapon he pulled out was his Real Knights Sword, which was gold and silver in colour with a brown leather sheath. Once finished he opened the door and watched as Estelle's face morphed from a normal expression to bright eyed and smiley, a small tint of pink on her face.

"You look quite handsome in that outfit Yuri" Estelle gushed, she always liked it when Yuri dressed in his paladin outfit, it made him look noble and graceful, kind of like a knight, she wished that he'd be a knight just for her, but that was just a childish fantasy.

"Gee thanks" Yuri said sarcastically, she may have liked the outfit, but Yuri didn't. It was at that moment that he noticed a small suitcase next to Estelle's leg, intrigued by it he asked her what it was for.

"Oh this" she replied with a smile. "I packed my stuff last night" Estelle said as she giggled slightly. Yuri face took on a look of confusion but Estelle took it differently. "Don't worry, Ioder and Flynn says it's okay" Estelle assured the man who had question marks forming around his head.

"What's okay Estelle?" Yuri asked, Repede asked this as well with a small bark.

"I'm coming with you of course!" Estelle said with a bright smile making Repede growl sadly and Yuri blanch confusedly.

* * *

><p>(End Chapter)<p>

Wow I haven't updated since October, go figure. I responded to requests of Sodia being part of Yuri's harem, but it will take time. It was hard writing a scene where Sodia literally wanted to MURDER Yuri. Making them fight was the best I could do.

Estelle being her regular cute self, damn I love that girl, she is so sweet, d'aww. Yuri in his true knight costume, don't worry it won't last forever.

The first job may start next chapter so look forward to it.

P.S. I am currently writing a fanfiction for Sodia and Flynn and I would love for you to read it, leave reviews if you can

Planned/Potential Pairings:

Karol x Nan (Obviously)

Yuri x Estelle

Yuri x Judith

Yuri x Sodia

Sodia x Flynn

-x-

Reviews would be appreciated and may make me update quicker this time around, please tell me what you liked about the chapters and tell me where I can improve, thank you.

-Aquilon (January 17th 2012)


End file.
